


At Your Best

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi is the best, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Nino kisses him, soft, barely-there touches of Nino’s lips against his. He’s so proud, so happy for Nino, so in love he can barely speak, can barely form the right words to tell Nino how happy he is for the other man. So he just kisses Nino back with all the emotion he can’t put into words, holding Nino to him, slipping his tongue into the heat of Nino’s mouth and letting his kisses do the talking.(Or that time when Nino won Best Actor fic)





	At Your Best

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ

“Leader, relax,” Jun sighs. He vaguely realizes Jun has had another trip to the kitchen to fetch three new mugs of steaming coffee until Jun is putting them down the table. Next to him, Aiba giggles. “You look like you’re about to pee in your pants, for fuck’s sake. If you need to go to the bathroom, please go now before you end up pissing on my new couch. I’ll kill you if you do, you know I will,”   
  
On his other side, Sho is mumbling something about “speech” and “news Zero” but he ignores him in favor of grabbing the mug Jun had slid in front of him without taking his gaze off of the TV.    
  
“What if Nino-chan wins?” Aiba muses from his seat as Jun takes his own next to Sho.    
  
“He _will_ win,” he mutters, wishes he sounded more confident than he feels. His chest is heaving yet again, his palm sweaty on its grip around the mug he vaguely wonders if it’s probably going to end up spilling its contents all over himself before he realizes it is forcefully being tugged out of his grip as the lady who is in charge of announcing the Best Actor goes up the stage.   
  
“Here we go,” Jun mutters under his breath and he swears his pulse rightfully skyrocketed the moment she started speaking, the TV screen filling with the faces of the four actors nominated for the award.    
  
“…the 39th Japan Academy awards Best Actor goes to –“ she says, loudly, but still not loud enough to rival the way his heart is drumming crazily beneath his ribcage, his gaze focused on Nino’s face on the screen, holding his breath.    
  
“Haha to Kuraseba’s Ninomiya Kazunari-san!”    
  
“Fuck, yes!” Jun and Sho shout in tandem, Aiba yelling profanities after them before he feels himself being tugged and squeezed into three pairs of arms, his throat too tight he can barely speak past the emotion blocking it as he tries his hardest to listen to Nino’s speech through the noises of his bandmates’ yells.   
  
  
+   
  
“You sure you don’t want us to pick him up?” Jun asks when he gets to the door to put on his shoes, Sho standing behind him, an arm wrapped around Jun’s waist. Aiba already left half an hour ago. “We can, right, Sho-san?” Jun says, glancing to his right. Sho shrugs.    
  
He shakes his head, not because he doesn’t want to but because he is quite sure Jun and Sho would rather stay home and – and do whatever it is they do when they’re alone at home together. It is rare for Jun and Sho to have a free night together afterall and to get them to drive him and Nino home is pointless when he knows Nino is going to be driven home by his manager once the after-party dinner is over.    
  
“It’s fine,” he says. “I’m not sure what time the after party is going to finish and, anyway, I’m sure it’s going to be later than expected. He’d have to attend a couple of press conference after the awarding afterall, then there’s the after party dinner, too,”   
  
Jun and Sho give each other a look then, something he’s watched a few times himself and feeling highly entertained just the same. He stands there; quietly watching them converse without either of them saying anything. He finds himself thoroughly amused by it, knowing how it works, of course; he and Nino sort of always do that despite the fact that they’re _not_ fully aware they’re doing it, afterall.   
  
“You sure you don’t want us to drive _you_ home?” Jun asks again, probably out of politeness. He shakes his head again.   
  
“Cab exists for a reason, Matsujun,” he says, giving Jun and Sho a smile. “I better go. I’d have to go and check if that sweet shop is still open by this time. Gonna buy the best actor a celebratory cake,”   
  
Jun snorts at this. “I hope it’s going to be eaten normally and not -“ he says, cutting himself off when Sho giggles into his shoulder. “Right, why do I even bother?”   
  
He grins and opens the door. He steps outside and glances back to wave Jun and Sho goodbye.    
  
“I’ll send you pictures, I promise,”   
  
“Of the cake, please,” Sho says, at the same time Jun mutters, “It’s fine if you don’t, really,” with a grimace. He giggles before he can even stop himself, waves them goodbye one last time and starts to walk towards the nearest lift, humming to himself.   
  
  
+   
  
It’s quarter past two when he hears the sound of the door as it unlocks, swiftly walking the rest of the way from the living room to the genkan with all the intention of greeting Nino with a smile and a loud ‘congratulations’ when a yelp from the door made him pause, and then before he realizes it, he has an armful of laughing Nino slamming into him.   
  
“Oh-chan! I won! I won!” Nino screams, jumping into his arms so quickly he has to back himself against the nearest wall to steady himself, his arms going under Nino’s hips like an automatic reflex as Nino wraps his legs around his waist. The next moment Nino is kissing him, hard and wet and perfect, Nino’s arms familiar around his shoulders for support.   
  
When they pull away from each other’s mouth, Nino is all smiles and looking adorably sheepish, still on his suit and is beaming at Ohno like a kid on Christmas morning.   
  
“I _won_ ,” Nino  breathes at the same time he leans down to press their foreheads together.    
  
“I know,” he returns, equally breathless, leaning up to kiss the corner of Nino’s mouth, the mole on his chin. “We saw it. I was with Jun-kun and Sho-kun and Aiba-chan,” he says. Nino beams at him even more. “Congratulations. I knew you would win, and I was right, see?”   
  
“I almost fumbled with my thank you speech,” Nino whispers, probably just for the sake of saying something, fingering the side of his face; “I was nervous,”   
  
He shakes his head, leaning into Nino’s touch. “It’s fine, I swear,” he says, “but you didn’t fumble, not really. You were great. It was perfect. Your thank you speech, I mean,”   
  
Nino kisses him, soft, barely-there touches of Nino’s lips against his. He’s so proud, so happy for Nino, so in love he can barely speak, can barely form the right words to tell Nino how happy he is for the other man. So he just kisses Nino back with all the emotion he can’t put into words, holding Nino to him, slipping his tongue into the heat of Nino’s mouth and letting his kisses do the talking.   
  
  
+   
  
He stripped Nino naked once they reached the bedroom, holding Nino as Nino giggled uncontrollably against him, guiding him to the bath which he had prepared half an hour before Nino arrived. Then he went back to the kitchen for two cans of beer from the fridge even though he knows Nino already had some back at the after-party dinner but he knows Nino won’t refuse a can or two, especially before he’s off to sleep.   
  
Nino has his eyes closed when he came back with the beer, putting them down on the floor next to his feet and ducking down to kiss Nino’s forehead. Nino’s eyes snaps open as if on cue.   
  
“Hi,”   
  
He grins, kissing Nino’s nose, his cheekbone, his chin. “Hi yourself,” he says; Nino smiles and puckers his lips in the most adorable way ever that he has to give in, can’t not, kissing Nino’s mouth fully, with tongue, before he pulls away. “I brought beer,” he tells Nino.   
  
Nino’s eyes turns to slit when he smiles and Ohno finds himself mesmerize, charmed all over again, finds himself leaning down to press his mouth against the corner’s of Nino’s eyes just to feel the flutter of Nino’s eyelashes against his cheek.    
  
“Do you want it?” he hums without bothering pulling away.   
  
“It’s the celebratory drink, isn’t it?” Nino asks, breathing the words softly into his skin. He nods, hands finding the side of Nino’s already damp neck, holding Nino’s head steady as he kisses Nino, hard and demanding.    
  
“There’s a celebratory cake too, if you want it,” he says, into Nino’s mouth when he pulls away. “I bought one on my way home,”   
  
“So sweet,” Nino coos, his tone teasing; “Oh-chan is the sweetest, I feel so lucky,”   
  
He shakes his head and catches Nino’s mouth into another kiss, softer and sweeter this time.    
  
“I’m the luckier one, to be honest,” he mumbles, pulling himself up and taking Nino with him by his forearms. “Having a best actor for a boyfriend? How can I not be the lucky one?” Nino giggles, mashing his face against the dip of Ohno’s neck but otherwise allowed himself to be hauled up on his feet, allowed Ohno to guide him out of the bathtub carefully.   
  
“Satoshi –“    
  
“Come, let me wash your hair and your back for you,” he says, kissing Nino once, twice, then after pressing another into Nino’s wiling mouth, he pulls away just far enough to worm his arm around Nino’s waist, guiding Nino forward to where the shower awaits.   
  
+   
  
“Yoshinaga-san was so happy when my name was called,” Nino says as he guides Nino under the spray of the water. “I almost grabbed her injured hand out of excitement, god,”   
  
He chuckles and tells Nino to turn around as he grabs for the shampoo bottle and squeezes some into his palm. “Tilt your head back a little,” he says, and Nino did so without another word.   
  
He works on Nino’s hair for a while, letting the bubbles drift from Nino’s head to his wrists, his forearms, massaging Nino’s scalp while he’s at it. Nino remains quiet though it is evident in the little noises he’s letting out that he likes what Ohno is doing. He grins to himself, lets his hands drift downwards, down to the base of Nino’s skull, to the back of Nino’s ears. Nino purrs like an overgrown cat and he swears the sound stirs his libido into life, feels his dick twitches in response to the noises Nino is making.   
  
“Good thing you didn’t,” he says, if only to cover up the way he is thinking of doing something else, then leaning over to take the washcloth he puts next to the shampoo bottle. Sitting next to it is the bottle of the green tea flavored body wash Jun gave them as a gift (it’s included in a set) last Christmas, squeezing some onto the washcloth before lightly slapping it against Nino’s back. He grins when the action made Nino jump in surprise. “Or you would have hurt her more,”   
  
“Yeah,” Nino agrees around a chuckle, dutifully bending over so he can slide the washcloth down to the small of Nino’s back.    
  
“Hmmm,”   
  
“Aren’t we done yet?” Nino asks after a while, shivering a little. He chastises himself quietly for taking his time when he knows he shouldn’t. Nino is obviously getting cold.    
  
“Just about,” he says, throwing the washcloth aside and grabbing the shower head. “Stay still, I’m going to wash you now,” he tells Nino.    
  
“Fine,”    
  
He turns the water on and watches, fascinated, at the way the soap bubbles run across Nino’s skin, from Nino’s hair to his forehead, down to his chin, his chest, his navel. He can’t help running his fingers over and along Nino’s arms, following the bubbles’ trails the way he’s done a hundred times before and watches in silent satisfaction the way Nino’s skin ripples under his touch. He raises his head in time to see Nino trying to keep his eyes open through the cascade of water, through his drenched bangs covering his eyes.   
  
The look on Nino’s face is intense, a little wild, and for a moment he feels lost, like he’s not sure what he’s done and why Nino is looking at him that way. But then he realizes what it means, what that look usually means and his heart does that equally wild dance inside his ribcage, smiling at Nino as he turns the shower off. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s seen it, how many times he finds that look on Nino’s eyes because it always catches him off-guard, always makes him pause to think how lucky he is knowing Nino feels the same way for him as he does for Nino.   
  
“Oh-chan,” Nino breathes then, his tone filled so much raw emotion he has to fight back the urge to push Nino against the wall and kiss him. He can, but not now.    
  
For now, he’ll make sure everything he does is for Nino. Everything.   
  
“I _love_ you,” he whispers, fingering the corner of Nino’s mouth before brushing the hair away from Nino’s eyes. “I love you so, so much, Kazu,” he follows, before he promptly drops on his knees, hands on either side Nino’s hips, and pressing his mouth against Nino’s navel, warm and affectionate.   
  
“Satoshi –“   
  
“Shh,” he shushes, kissing his way down down down, letting his lips ghost feather-light kisses from Nino’s belly-button, tracing the path of fine hairs leading to Nino’s most private of parts. Nino gasps, sharp and sudden, when his mouth finds the spot where Nino’s cock, now hard and throbbing, is resting against, basking on the joy of feeling Nino’s fingers fly to his hair, clinging, holding on.    
  
“Let me,” he says, breath ghosting against the head of Nino’s cock and feels the tell-tale shudder rocking Nino’s frame beneath his hands. “Just let me, Nino,” he says, sliding his mouth across the sensitive skin, trailing wet kisses along and around the spot where Nino’s cock rests.    
  
“Satoshi,” Nino sighs and lets him, throwing his head back and letting him have his fill of Nino as Nino stays still, encouraging him with soft noises coming from the back of Nino’s throat.   
  
  
+   
  
They are on the bed more than half an hour later, his arms around Nino from behind, spooning Nino.    
  
“Congratulations again,” he murmurs to Nino’s hair, “you totally deserved it, you know? You were brilliant. I would have cut those people responsible for choosing the winner if they didn’t choose you,” he says, pressing another kiss into Nino’s hair. Nino’s answering giggle makes him smile, tightening his hold around Nino’s chest as if on autopilot.   
  
“I bet you would,” Nino says, squeezing his hands. He loosens his hold in answer and Nino turns around in his arms the moment he is able to.    
  
Nino takes his face in between Nino’s hands and leans forward to kiss him, soft and sweet, tender and chaste, the kind of kiss that makes him sigh in contentment against Nino’s mouth. They take their time savoring each other’s kisses this time around, his fingers on Nino’s  hair and Nino’s own warm on either side of his face.    
  
“I wished you were there with me,” Nino whispers, his tone a little sad, a little regretful. “I hoped but I guess –“   
  
“We were with you in spirit,” he says, lamely, and gets another giggle for it. “but seriously, we were. We watched the whole thing from start to finish, you can ask Jun-kun, he’ll vouch for me. I didn’t even fall asleep halfway through, I swear. I was so anxious Jun-kun warned me about pissing in my pants and drenching his new couch. He said I looked like a cat that’s about to give birth, it’s hilarious,” he confesses. Nino giggles again and gives him a smacking kiss on the mouth.    
  
“What wouldn’t I give just to be able to see that,” Nino muses, his tone exasperatedly fond. He smiles and aims a kiss to the tips of Nino’s nose.    
  
“I wouldn’t recommend it, though,” he says, feeling properly embarrassed even though he knows he doesn’t have any reason to be. Nino loves him, there’s no doubt about it, and it doesn’t matter if he’s shameful or has done a hundred things he should be embarrassed about in his life because Nino accepts and loves him just the same. “I swear I looked all kinds of a scared rat about to be beheaded, it’s sort of stupid,”   
  
“I think it’s also sort-of adorable,” Nino says.   
  
“You just love me,” he bites back, nose in the air.   
  
“I guess I do,” Nino says, “but judging with how you acted like a scared cat about to be beheaded watching me on TV, I guess it’s safe to think that you love me just as much?” Nino asks, sounding not at all like he’s asking but is simply confirming what he already knows.   
  
He grins, reaching up to tap the tips of Nino’s nose with his finger before he dips in for a kiss.   
  
“Yeah,” he breathes his agreement into Nino’s mouth. “You’re absolutely right about that,”


End file.
